


Ten Minutes to Red String

by n_dp



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is perfect, that is until it suddenly rains <em>buns</em>. For the god's sake, Aomine just wants to take a nap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes to Red String

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations. 
> 
> Do enjoy~! (●´ω｀●)/

Land? Clear.

Sky? Clear.

Wind? Wonderful.

Everything is _great._ The only thing left is checking two things.

Momoi? None in sight.

Phone? In silent mode.

And everything is _perfect_.

Aomine Daiki, sixteen years old, currently in his second year of senior high, and the ace of his basketball team, is starting laying down on the concrete of his school rooftop (deciding what pose is most comfortable). His hobbies are taking a nap, sleeping, taking a nap, admiring Mai-chan, and _taking a nap_. It has been approximately two hours and a half since he has done one of his hobbies—taking a nap—because the teacher is someone with a stick stuck in his ass who always sends hateful glare at the ace (and although Aomine doesn’t give a f*ck about him, he still couldn’t concentrate on napping!). Consequently, he is now feeling sleepy, terribly so.

Yawning aloud, he stretches and put his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

The sky is blue with tint of flying plane right above his face. The wind is ruffling his short dark blue hairs, reflecting the caress of a mother. The birds nearby are chirping like lullaby. Everything is so _perfect_ that he was sure the day couldn’t be any better.

Only Momoi coming to drag him to club activities or teachers suddenly care about him skipping classes could make his day _im_ perfect. The possibility is low (Momoi wouldn’t come until class is over, which is still about 6 hours and that is still plenty of time. Teachers didn’t care before, so what makes them care now?). _So yeah_ , his day is perfect.

That is, until it suddenly rains buns.

_Buns!_

* * *

 

Eating half his usual portion for breakfast is a big _no no_. Stomach grumbles aloud, he learns the hard way.

Kagami Taiga, sixteen years old, has only been in Japan for a week and on his second day in the pristine high school of Touou. Hairs as red as the fire make him as noticeable as always as he walks through the corridor, people follow him with their stares (he has heard rumor about him being a delinquent because he paints his hairs red; he just wants to say _the red is natural, please)._ His destination is the canteen.

Walking out of the canteen makes him feel more like a mini organism under the microscope for the students in grey blazers. Their stares are more intense than the stares when he walks into the canteen. Well, he can't blame them. He is buying so many buns that he needs several plastic bags; it must be extraordinary sight for them. Not his fault either. He is just hungry. Five pineapple buns, five meat buns, five red beans buns, five plain buns, and a bottle of sport drink are barely enough for him. _Well_ , but at least they could mute his grumbling stomach until school is over.

He walks aimlessly, trying to avoid the stares, until he finds himself walking upstairs, where no student is around.

“Oh, lucky!”

He arrives on the rooftop; someone leaves the door unlocked, the padlock is hanging freely.

There is another stairs leading to the top of a single building on the rooftop ( _the storeroom or something?_ ). Deciding he likes the height, he climbs up to the top and sits near the edge, legs fall freely in the air as he enjoys his snacks ( _yes, snacks_ ). The wind feels wonderful, makes him feel calm and the scenery looks good. He bites on the bun slowly, absentmindedly.

He doesn’t know what happened, but suddenly, his eaten bun slips and falls.

“ _Ah_!”

Kagami peeks below and sees a boy is sleeping. It is _then_ that one of the plastic bags he uses to hold his buns falls – _right_ on the face of the sleeping boy. The red haired boy gasps and curses his luck. “Darn it!”

The sleeping boy definitely wakes up because of the fallen buns. Bringing the rest of plastic bags with his buns, Kagami hurriedly goes down to approach him.

" _Ah_! Those are mine! I'm sorry I didn't mean to,” he (tries to) sound apologetic. “ _Uh_ , why are you sleeping there anyway?"

And suddenly, after dark blue and red clashed stares, there is a red string on his little finger.

* * *

 

Aomine wakes up startled because there is _something_ attacking his face when he was asleep. And d*mn it, he was dreaming about Mai-chan and her minions!

"Darn it!”

A gruff voice of a boy is heard from above, from the top of storeroom, and Aomine is sure he is going to kill whoever happens to wake him up from the middle of his nap ( _Why can't a boy enjoy his nap_?). The navy haired boy opens his eyes, patting the area around his head to find whatever it is that slapped his face.

"Bun? _Bun_!?"

It can't be weirder.

Aomine rouses. There are four buns; one plain, one pineapple, and two meat buns. Scratch that. There are four and a half, one half eaten plain buns scattered around the area of his head. _Definitely_ the attackers of his face.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ah! Those are mine! I'm sorry I didn't mean to.”

The boy’s voice somehow makes Aomine feel irritated. Especially when he adds: “Uh, why are you sleeping there anyway?"

Aomine groans before he looks up to the boy who is actually quite tall and has red hairs like fire ( _Does he play basket? He has the posture_ ). For the sixteen years of his life, he has never seen red hairs other than Akashi Seijurou from his junior high, thus he can't help but whistles at the color –the color is so impressive like blood. Leveling his stare, he catches the stare of the red-haired boy.

"Sh*t."

There is red string on his little finger. The end of the string? Right on the boy's own little finger.

The perfect day has transformed into bad day as he feels the string tightens around his little finger.

* * *

 

The red string of fate is something akin to myth. But his mother said it is real. Because between her finger and father's, there is red string that connects both of them; it can only be seen by both couple tied by fate. Kagami _believes_ her. From billions people over the world, there is only 0.0001% reported finding their soul-mates; meaning only the luckiest of lucky people find their mates.

Only when a couple fated being soul-mates meet eyes-to-eyes that the red string appears.

Kagami never thinks he is one of the 0.0001% lucky people Mother used to say. Standing there, face-to-face with some boy with navy hairs, for the first time, he doubts the notion _only the luckiest of lucky people find their mates_. What luck he has for getting a soul-mate who doesn’t like being mated with him? The expression on the boy’s face is crystal clear showing his feeling. ( _Maybe he already has a partner?_ ) He gets an inkling that he will _not_ go along with the boy.

Kagami frowned.

Well, the feeling is mutual.

He doesn’t like his soul-mate.

Like, _totally_ dislike.

* * *

 

(Seven years later, as they sit side-by-side watching a basketball game, Kagami rethinks about his first impression of the boy–Aomine Daiki–whom he has serious relationship for three years already. Indeed, it’s often they fight over petty things, but they make up pretty quickly. The longest time they have fight is a week, followed by a mind-blowing love-making that leaves too much hickeys.)

(Seven years later, Aomine finally understands why he thought Kagami’s voice irritating. His heart has never palpitated like crazy since the first time he’s introduced to basketball. And Kagami, Kagami Taiga, a person he didn’t know, did it easily. His voice is not velvety, or seducing, but it always makes Aomine’s heart goes _doki-doki._ His voice is almost the most beautiful when he calls out his name during his orgasm.)

(One thing Aomine and Kagami always fight about is who loves the other more. Kuroko, a mutual friend, always states that they are both dumb, because it’s obvious that they both love each other equally much. Aomine thinks that the most beautiful voice in the world is when Kagami says: “I love you, Daiki.”

Of course Aomine’s heart will soar, before he, blushing madly, responds with: “I love you more, Taiga.”

“What?! I love you more, Aho!”

“No! I love you more, Baka!”

“No! I do!”

“I definitely love you more!”

“N—”

And in the end, Aomine will kiss Kagami with all his might to shut the red hairs.

“Stupid Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun.”

“But they are cute, right, Tetsu-kun?”

“Stupid person gathers with stupid person, _nanodayo_.”

“Midorima-cchi is just jealous, _ssu_.”

“Daiki and Taiga are right for each other.”

“I’m hungry, Aka-chin. Can we leave the stupid couple there?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
